Unrelenting
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: From the spot their bodies lay,where the outroar that the battle brought,within the darkness that consuned them,laid seven forms,peaking through the shadows.Embracing one another,with whispers of love they once hid spoken upon their last breath.
1. Chapter 1

Unrelenting

~ Chapter One~

Hauntings Behind Closed Eyes

By Inuyashas Youkai

The air filled with parts of the shaking earth falling into place as it settled. Through blurry eyes,the bright light dimmed,as the coming dawning sun approaching. The ethereal sight ,although somewhat hazed,became clearer as the moon and the sun finished their trade off ,when nightfall overcame the days position on earth.

Looking at their current surroundings from the spot their bodies lay,from the out roar that the battle brought ,within the darkness that consumed them ,laid seven forms ,peaking through the shadows. Trying to move to stand but with the extreme pain shuddering from within their bodies,and the great fatigue pulling at them , prevented any movement.

A voice soon bled through through the numbing silence in the form of a hushed whisper. Along with the obvious destruction surrounding them ,the enormous amounts of blood overwhelmed the scene in it's wake. Shaking to clear the persistent throb shooting through it's skull ,one turned attention to the voices passing through,to clarify what was being said .It seemed the voices were calling out for their attention.

_~Kagome & Inuyasha~_

_"Inu...yasha?" Kagome gasped_

_"Ka..Ka ..Gome?...Where are you? Are you alright?" Inuyasha called out worriedly_

_"I am right here"_

_"Where? Keep talking so I can find you"_

_"I don't know what to talk about except that I am tired and I hurt .Inu I can't breath .._

_"Dammit! It don't matter what you do..Sing if you want so I can get to you,somehow."_

_"Okay..." Kagome whispered after feeling a hand grasp_

_" Got ..cha Kag..ome ..There that's bet..ter" Inuyasha brokenly replied once the hanyou struggled to bring both forward ,with their injuries,until she was wrapped within his arms._

_"Did we..kill Naraku?"Kagome breathed while gazing at his pained smiling face_

_"I don't know Kagome ,though I think so " Inuyasha said while trying to search through his blurred vision to look into her eyes._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yea?" Spoken softly from the crook of her neck._

_"Thankyou.."_

_"Huh? Why are you thanking me?"_

_" For being nothing but Inuyasha, this journey wouldn't be the same without knowing you.."_

_"Agreed , same goes for you, but don't go thinking this is goodbye wench,you can't get rid me that easily.."_

_" Inuyasha ,I don't.." Kagome slowly muttered before the hanyous lips landed softly upon hers_

_" Kagome ..I love you .I will find you again ,I promise..If we don't make it ..I will look until I find you ..I won't forget you.."_

_" I love you too Inuyasha, I will be waiting .."_

Snuggling into each other,with the newly found love ,Kagome and Inuyasha,held onto one another,before taking their last breath.

_~Miroku & Sango~_

_"Miroku?"_

_"Sango?"_

_"I am right here next to you?"_

_" May I hold you Sango?"_

_"Sure.."_

_"Sango?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"If there was one thing in my life that I would truly miss loving it it would be you..."_

_"Miroku ,I love you too"_

_"I 'll never forget you Sango "_

_"Neither will I my love"_

Like their friends before them ,Sango and Miroku succumbed into their newly found one single and last moment ,with the one they loved when the last breath was taken and their souls were no longer on this earth.

A few paces from the tragic scene within the lovers embrace,two pais of eyes lingered their gazes from their deposited position ,on the unforgiving ,cold ground. One was of love while the other bore hatred .

Shippo gazed at his parents and his friends with a gleam of happiness, entangled with the sorrowful regret of how things ended up. From his spot ,Shippo curled further into a already passed on Kirara seeking lost comfort .With one last look and his eyes fluttered closed, following the path of his family before him.

The second pair glaring with unbridaled hatred ,with the growing frustration of not being able to move from her spot to interfere before the gates of hell broken through the hardened soil,from where she laid next to her sister Kaede. A moment later with the threat only just passing her lips, the body which Kikyo held the lost souls within,and imprisoned that which belonged to her pathetic copy,Kagome, disappeared from the spot where Kikyo once inhabited. Releasing the souls into the night sky ,to return where they belonged ,and carried the threat to the wind as a hushed whisper..

_"When I find a way to return ,I will come back to take back what's mine ,and finish what fate took away from me in time.."_

_**TBC..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Unrelenting

~ Chapter Two~

Lost Dreams Fading Memories

Awoken by horrid images of being chased and taunted for who you were born to be can be hard to accept for anyone. Although seeing nothing but eyes of a burning flame with sharp claws and feeling the pain of rejected love from that same beast who you seem to love anyway , even if it means your death, can be worse . Uninmaginable yet seeing someone you love by large numbers murdered by another you hold dear repeatively when you closed your eyes without truly knowing who these strangers were but deep down you fell you should have.

Further downward, one could experiance that of a child's parents death twice unknowingly within the realm of sleep and could swear you have felt familarity when both parents were living and thriving within their family. A male falling in love with a female who one day just disappeared , and even with the efforts searching for her no body was ever feeling the curse of a threat in the palm of your hand that could save or destroy life within a blink of a eye , but having the instinct to protect others from the brunt of this curse when it was obvious there was none.

These along with many more were examples of things shared during group held within a troubled youth facility, in downtown Tokyo.

Many of the youth were either runaways, mentally unstable, addicts, or abandoned young taken in by the system . In this particular group , alot of them carried aliases that separated them from the outside world taking over substitute names, personalities to mask who they were in life away from their private haven , where they could be who they really are without being adults many of them struggle with the outside and the group they come to each week helps them cope , as they recently decided to come three times a week instead of the normal two meetings to help with the stressful obligations life carries with it.

Some had connected thru social sites carrying those same alternate identities to aqcuire the additional support , as many were happily accepting of the rule of not being able to seek out relationships as it would be a hardship to their already hazadous lives. Although companionship was something that came along with the tight knit group as they often began to meet outside the group to hangout.

As the group started coming through the doors they were able to come and change into dress they felt most comfortable many chose funny costumes, pajamas , or just plan jeans and t- shirt. Today though had been different as it had became to their attention as one was missing within their group , and during group it was also came known as to what happened to the one who was like family , because it was nothing good if one wasn't within the group, as they regularly met. Sitting down in their relaxed postions within the forest room as they called it because that was how it was painted when their sponsor and counselor walked into the room.

"Hello everyone , how was our week? I do have a announcement as we all know there is one of us missing and due to a setback she was placed under confinement over the weekend but she will be here although a little late. As we also know we do not make her feel uncomfortable because of her slip up but encourage her to continue forward."

~ Knock Knock ~

"Come in ..."

A frail bernette slowly walked in with her head held towards the floor with her hair falling to cover eyes , sporting a red and white Dr. Suess hat ,with a black and white footie nightsuit on , accompanied with a black tail. Though her suit was long sleeved as it was appropriate for fall's cold but you coould see the tail end of medical bandages wrapped firmly about her wrists. Taking her seat next to the young man dressed in Big dog pajama pants and a t- shirt that said this dog's for you with arrow pointed downward, with his long inky mane held in a low ponytail, then siting with her head laying silently across her folded arms on her tucked in legs.

Next to her was a male dressed in a pair of shorts , and a blue t- shirt that boldly said in huge letters Do ya want some of this ?, and a short brown shaggy ponytail held by a band .Across from him was another female sporting a lycra shorts and tank running suit, with her brown hair pulled up in a long ponytail. Next to her was a quiet gentleman , tall but gangly male with shaggy black hair wearing shorts and a T shirt saying 'it's all fun and games till someone loses a nut' , In the corner was a half pint child whom quietly sat watching the others from where he sat in blue and green jumpsuit, and lastly a cocky male with long brown hair worn high in a high ponytail wearing jeans and a tank saying 'Don't deny it you want me'.

After starting introductions were begun and circled around the room , everyone spoke of the goings one during the week , and often ended with discussions about what had brought them in there in the first place because of dreams replaying their vivid torture of a life they never knew or so they thought.

" Okay who would like to start , how about we start with short stuff in the corner and work around the room."

" Hello guys, um I guess everything has been okay but I keep seeing the same old thing everytime I close my eyes . Maybe that's why I keep a distance with my own parents because I am affraid if I get to close those images I see in my dreams might actually come to life , and I might see my parents killed in front of my eyes."

" Hi , as I am sure you already know I was confined for three days because I guess I wanted so bad to forget the pain ..All I see is something that I love but I can't have because it doesn't exist but within my dreams , though even then it is a love from afar because even then my own dreams reject me until I see myself take my last breath ,and then I finally get peace .. I thought that it was what my dreams were telling me that only in death will I be happily loved..."

"I keep seeing the girl I once loved wearing her school uniform , and while in school she appeared so sad all of the time . How I wished to make her smile but one day she was just gone , and even though a body was never found , I know something bad happened to her. I wish I can forget her but she is all I think about , I can't get her teary gaze out of my head ."

" Heya all , I wake up sweating bullets still rememebering as though it was of my own of a time, when things were different then what they are now . I see myself boring a hole within my hand sucking in everything in sight , and for the life of me alot of it was the backside of a woman , with me getting plundered with blunt objects by angry psycho ladies.."

" Maybe a guilty conscious huh ya pervert? Anyway Me , well nothing really changed much as I feel hesitant towards others because of fearing rejection of who I am , and I push contact with people away because of it . I am afriad though that one day I might push a little too hard , and miss out, being too late when I realize that I might really hurt someone who might really care about me, but I can't help it not wanting anyone too close too me, for they might not like who they see.. I don't think I could handle it if I was rejected in that way.I pretend that I don't want anyone and I don't care but I do and eventually I want someone to really accept me but I can't get over this fear."

" Okay dog boy , sensitive much ? Anyway I have trouble forgeting the pain of seeing everything being taken from me before my eyes and I crave the effects of alcohol to make me forget but it only gets me in situations I can't get out of easily . I don't understand because I have been a orphan since as far as I can remember but I keep being reminded of a time I did have a family , and then one day within a flash they were gone.. It was of someone I knew who did it but I think he was forced.."

" Well since we are on confessions I keep being taunted with images of my death but it wasn't me .. It was like me but I had a tail and ears but at the end of a rough battle I see myself killed by a forceful and blunt object ..It was green and it was apart of something else..Even the claws that seemed to hold tremendous power couldn't save the woman I chose , and in the end I couldn't find her , until my last breath when I faintly heard her speak within the arms of another.. I think it was my rival..Smoking weed used to take away those visions but when I was court ordered to get treatment I can't escape them."

"Alright everyone , all of you have your own cross to bear but you don't have to carry it alone .Each and every one of you have the choice to allow someone to help you , and everyone in here has many people to chose from to lean on them when you feel weak . I want all of you this week to pick someone to partner up with another to be like a buddy to each other, to get to know personally and to lend a shoulder to lean on . Because it is through each and every one of you holds the answer to your success , and within that the ties you create here.. So everyone grab your partners."

Once everyone paired off in two's emails were exhanged and then the timer went off signaling the end of another session where everyone started to head toward the bathrooms to change into their normal attire before heading out back to merge into what the majority classified as normal lives, with the exception of one ..Their counselor Mr. Sato lead the girl back within her confinment on campus mental facility as the girl remained nameless because when she was originally brought within their midst the girl was brought without any knowledge of her identity, with the exception of one word, a name , or so the doctors mused.

Inuyasha ...

The girl had no idea why she knew that word or that it came to her memory so readily as she was being restrained when a adminsitered drugs were pumped into her veins but it was called out. Therefore the state named her Hotaru , for the firefly as within darkness her fragile soul unknowingly to it ,seemed to make her own light to brighten the way much like the firefly.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Unrelenting

~ Chapter Three~

Forbidden Contact Breeds Understanding

By Inuyashas Youkai

Saturday , came quickly as the week flew by within a blur during the busy overload that normally came within the promising young bachelor attorney just starting out underneath his brother's law firm . Although the profession wasn't his dream job but it was taken in stride , it paid the bills , and gave him a start to a fairly frivelous lifestyle, if he so desired. Though that wasn't his choosing as the young man perferred simplicity in it's truest form within all aspects of his life , which meant alot of his earnings went directly into the bank most times. All that his highrise apartment had was a couch , a recliner, a beanbag chair , a desk with his laptop on it, and a bed , with the norm kitchen but it held its signature red in color because for the longest it still held as his favorite color ..Even to him he couldn't fathom why it was always the hue that was felt at home with it just was.

Bringing his laptop to life ,and then clicking to his internet browser until his email messanger dinged , as it alerted him to his messages sent to him awaiting to be opened. Opening each one , finding most were junk mail, but a smirk apppeared on his face once he found that some of his group members were online. Deciding to start a conversation within the chat that had seemingly already begun , the man allowed his fingers to trail to the join button once a invite alert flashed across his screen.

Forevercursed29:Hello all whats up all ya sick ppls?

Loststray27: Sick ppl you must be talking between yourself once again aren't you?

Lonewolf28: hehe I talk to myself all the time , well at least the important part that always stands in attention to the ladies any takers LS or BAB ?

BadAssBitch30: ya know the funny farm called and they want their straight jacket back once you given up and finally realized that you are gay because no woman would be stupid enough to buy that pathetic line..

LostStray27: No kidding ya might have better luck over the other side of the fenceline , you know the one with stumps standing erect as far as you can see instead of waterholes to sink your nonexistant stub amongst.

Slydog28:hahahahahaha you guys are killing me ... Heya LS can I ask you something?

LostStray27: You just did ..? So why you feel the need to ask ?

Slydog28: Funny girl got jokes ..anyway since we are partners and all I have a favor to ask ..

LostStray27: and what would that be ?

~ Slydog28 sent private chat request to LostStray27 accept or deny~

~ Accept~

Slydog28: Look I know we aren't supposed to interact within our lives outside of the group but I need a friend to accompany me , and right now you are the closest to it I have ..Would you ?

LostStray27: Maybe so but we hardly speak to each other except in group , and yes it is a big no no..Besides how is that going to happen when I am still in confinement genius? Even if i could what is it for and why would you want me to I don't know want me to know about your real life ..I don't know if that would be a good idea..

Slydog28: Yes but I talk to you more than anyone in group or in my real life ..Surprisingly you know more about me than most do so you would be my obvious choice. You 'd be surprised what my brother could do to ensure that I attend this stupid thing I would rather not but I have to , and because I would rather go with someone I feel comfortable with ..Maybe not but who knows it might be good for you to get out some ,and for me to open up..Look it's just a friendship hangout like what we normally do with the others just a little closer to the truth as who we really are still..I want to be around someone who I can be myself when I go to these things so I don't go insane ..Oh to answer you question I have to get your word that this is just between us ..okay?

LostStray27:I promise but I am not sure if its a good idea for either of us , especially me I am already struggling through my life as it is ...I don't know if I want anymore added pressure ya know?

Slydog28: ...

Slydog28: Look I promise I won't force you to do anything your uncomfortable with just let me know

LostStray27: Fine I will do it but you never answered me what is it for?

Slydog28: you noticed that did ya ..Okay its a dinner party for prospective clients for my brothers law firm that I work under..I even buy you a dress for the event , my brother will take care of the rest but we could go and take you to pick it out after group ..K? We if you want you can still go under your alias name ..

LostStray27: Doesn't seem fair does it I will know yours but you won't know mine and gag! You will owe me one for this as I should've known ...I will have to have them double my dose so I won't fall asleep ..Damn you!

Slydog28: I knew I liked you for a reason and I anticipated that so anything in the future you need , consider it done ..So what do you do for a living I mean ?

LostStray27: I dabble ..I love dogs so I walk them I work at a club , and on my freetime I am a artist of sorts...

Slydog28: Dog's huh..Cool I have a couple Akita's The rest is kinda vague tho..

LostStray27: yea well I still don't know if this is such a good idea ..I mean it's not that your a bad person but ya know?

Slydog28: I know but I have to let someone in and why not be you

LostStray27: ... we can try it but if this goes wrong I am holding you responsible dog boy!

Slydog28: I accept cya tomorro in group

Slydog28: signed out

LostStray27: why you!

LostStray27: signed out

~ After group~

A older gentleman walked into the group at the end of the meeting , followed by Mrs Sato , the couselor's wife to escort the girl normally would be led to her secured confinement instead being ushered to the hummer awaiting outside with the arogant male impatiently sitting in it struggling within his suit, while his brother was inside working out the kinks in releasing his only close companion. Even now the lone male within the small confinments of the vehicle wasn't sure if what he was doing was a good idea , but something about the girl struck him stupid to say the least , and it had never happened before.

Being distracted from his thoughts to twin doors being opened at the same time as one was his brother , and the other being the girl holding his thoughts. Watching as she stumbled into the backseat as his brother swiftly took presence in the drivers seat, before taking off towards their destination. Soon a formal shop they regulary visited for these events came into view as they pulled into the vast parking lot to the place they held a charge account in , before pulling in and parking . Both males exited the vehicle while the girl struggled with the door until the younger male opened the door and held out his hand to help her out.

"I don't know how you talked me into this, but let get this over with so I can get back to my seclusion"

"Why do they confine you anyway? " The younger male whispered into her ears from behind

" Weren't you even listening in group?" the girl answered

" Of course I do but it still doesn't explain why?"

" because for what I say in group I cut myself, to stop the pain , so I don't feel no more ..I almost succeeded if it wasn't for the damn dog and those nosey kids !"

"haha scooby doo ! Love it ..Wait.. You don't mean you try to kill yourself ?"the male whispered as he helped her searching the racks for her, something to match his suit

" Yea well you can call it that if you want but I call it preservation of the human race why do we need one more looney tunes aimlessly corrupting the masses?" the girl affirmed before pulling a dress she liked from the pile that the young male presented her with

The girl walked with the dress in hand towards the dressing room before a string hand folded over hers as the male fell into step at her side. Resuming her pace after her shock , as the male stepped in behind her to pull her into a embrace from behind , before leaning into whisper into her ears.

"Before you give up on life , let me first be the first to show you otherwise..Promise me?"

"We'll see.."

"Nope not good enough ..."

"Fine I promise you..."

Recieving a nod , the girl went towards the door to the dressing room as she pulled off her hoodie , and baggy pants to slip on the speghetti strap dress that fell just above her knees, with matching crimson over coat ,and then pulled her hair into a sloppy bun with some fly away strands flowing down etching against her checkbones. Once she emerged from the dressing room the male discussing boring matters with his brother , his mouth fell to the floor as shock floored him as to her profound transformation , and what beauty she insisted on concealing. Watching the girl twirl around in a circle as onlookers whistled and catcalled their appreciation over the awe- inspiring display. Walking over to meet the godess standing in front of him before deciding to tease her as he led her to the register with her previous attire in a sack in one hand and hers in the other..

"Now you are really have to promise me , you know that don't you?"

"Why is that I did what I promised I came didn't I ?"

"Yes but I should've known beautiful , I should've known what exactly you were hiding from me in group...Maybe this might not be a good idea huh? You might have more than you bargained for when all said and done but enough to hold you in this life because I am not letting you go anytime soon...And that I promise you"

The trio had all gathered at the entrance of the hotel ballroom downtown to greet guests that the younger of the two brothers could definately live without . It seemed that all that entranced his attention was the jewel that swayed with prospective clients with a sigh, while trying to concetrate on his present conversation on a business merging. His brother soon broke into his daze when nudging him and telling him in not so may words that he should reaccompany his date for the evening. Without further pause or suggestion following his brothers request finally made it to the girl's side to cut in and take her within his arms.

"I meant what I said , you'll never be alone , if you'll let me ..By the way what is your real name? "

" I don't know but the name I was given when I was found is Hotaru "

"Well Hotaru I am Takeo , and if you'll allow me too I would like to be your reason to stay in this life"

" As crazy as this sounds ...I think I accept.." Hotaru spoke softly as Takeo's lips quickly found hers in a soft commanding kiss

"I will take that as a yes.."

"Indeed dog boy..."

'I will be your everything if it means to see you keep smiling , and I will do anything in my power to help you find the truth , and fight off what threatens your will to live ..I know its crazy but I think I am falling for you ..I feel like I have known you forever..'

Unfortunately Takeo doesn't realize yet how true his words rung as fact because he soon will know the hidden truth , finding that he has really known her soul for many lifetime's, and a fight he shall have to keep her.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Unrelenting

~ Chapter Four~

Pulling Away

By Inuyashas Youkai

Months passed , as the pair grew close in secret because their bond was forbidden in their treatment , but when they could , and be alone , their time together wasn't wasted. Although as their ties amongst each other grew stronger, so did Hotaru's dreams, and Takeo's apprehensions . It became evident once their secret was discovered , and when they were given a choice to either separate into different groups or to cease their relationship , it was a matter of time because of their own fear when already slipping away from each other over time that it was decided to end all contact. Takeo's decision wasn't questioned until he began seeing less and less of Hotaru , as her confinements became if possible increasingly dangerous as he started second guess himself.

After awhile Hotaru was relocated by Takeo's brother's informing but he wasn't all too sure of that because at times he could still pick up her although weakened scent. It became all too much for him , and all of a sudden one day he demanded to know where she was but nothing was released because she wasn't his wife. Time had passed without nothing of his love Hotaru ,and it literaly drove him mad that he didn't know if she was safe or even still alive. Although it seemed to change once news flew around school about the current condition of Hotaru , and it wasn't good to say the least , so he requested his brother to arrange something in order to see her.

Once he found his Hotaru, Takeo's heart seemed to fold in on itself as the weakened form lay on the hospital bed with all kinds of various tubes weaving to and fro around her lithe body. Falling to his knees at her bedside all barriers to conceal his pain went crashing down like a gust of wind plundered them in that instant. The devastated man huddled around her form began to speak , and in a hoarse tone that wasn't his own.

"Taru , please wake up ..I need you to come back ..Don't leave me ..I don't care what I have to do to make this happen but I am begging you wench ..Don't go...Stay with me as my wife ?" Takeo's words flowed from his lips as his trembling fingers pulled out the ring from the box wthin his pocket

As his fingers slid the ring onto her finger , Takeo gently lifted her limp hand and kissed it firmly as the tears slid down his cheeks , noticing the scaring from the self inflicted wounds down her arm. Deep down knowing what his love was trying to do ,she was alone , and because he left her inadvertantly for he got scared , she was attempting to escape this life, leaving him. Taru nearly succeded this time , and Takeo could no longer take the chance resulting of him loosing her anymore, because she took her own life.

"Taru , I know you can hear me .You don't have to be affraid anymore I am here , and I am not leaving you again ..So please wake up dammit!" Takeo begged before taking her lips into his until a loud crash entered the room behind him

"Out now ! Away from her now ..You have caused enough damage , and I want you out!" A daunting presence behind him soared

"Hey what the hell ? Who in the fuck are you?"

"I am her father, who else?" The stranger smirked threateningly

" Where were you all this time if you are actually who you say you are?" Takeo seethed not believing who the man in front of him said he was

A scream tore his attention back to the girl in the bed, as she kept repeatatively yelled 'No' , and scooted further back into a corner , with her eyes buldging in fear towards the man who claimed her as his daughter. Takeo rushed foward to her and gathered her into his arms , before she seemed to calm down some.

"It's okay Taru , I am here ..Shhh.."

"Please Takeo , don't make me go with him , not again.."

"Taru , you don't have to do anything you don't want to okay?"

"Kukukukuku , I cannot understand how it happened but now that it has I won't allow you to continue to be together.."

"Noooooooo! " Taru snuggled into Takeo further to hide from the searing glare

Pulling out his cell Takeo quickly called his brother Tadashi , explaining in short what was occuring before hanging up, and in short moments Tadashi was up front and center leading the pair out after the chords were detached. With Taru nestled within his arms bridalstyle ,Takeo carried his love to his car before Tadashi followed them after they pulled out towards his house. Once heading on the freeway , Takeo 's thoughts reigned once more ..

' What did he mean back there ? Were we together once before ?' Takeo questioned before his resolve decided it didn't matter as long as he had her now.

Quickly turning , before rushing towards the small penthouse that would be their new home until they searched for another house a short jaunt they couple soon pulled into the lot with Tadashi following close behind. As they both killed their engine's Takeo walked to the other side before opening the door to wrap his arms around her , and carrying her up to their place. Unlocking the door to push their way in , and laying her down on his bed , before raising attention towards his now entering brother.

"Soon brother , you need to find another residence , one that is hidden and remote from prying eyes, before she gets hurt."

"Agreed , it will be done as soon as she recovers but until then I need to use the limo to take her elsewhere for now.."

" Fine already outside , and I will take yours in the morning so that he doesn't suspect anything, whomever the hell he is.."

" Naraku..." The girl's voice mubled a response while in deep sleep

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Unrelenting

~ Chapter Five ~

Fighting Ghosts

By Inuyashas Youkai

Takeo watched over the silently sleeping girl , snuggling within the soft blankets she wrapped herself around . Slightly grazing the scars that shown like silver within her fragile skin, by the pale light of the moon, and realized how close he truly was at losing her . A small voice then broke off his concentration in her efforts to sooth his mind of the sight that he was forced too see, but what she had said was something that unintentionally left him none , and that angered him.

"Don't be sad Takeo , none of this is your fault.. It won't be long now ..."

"What ! What do you mean won't be ?" Takeo demanded ..

"Me ... It won't be long until you won't have to see this anymore..."

"Fuck No ! The hell I will Taru ! Its you I want to see , not seeing you trying to end youself !"

"You need to let me go Takeo, you'll be better off in the end..."

"I am sorry Taru I can't , not this time..!"

Takeo had then climbed into bed next to her , pulling her close, and then while holding her tightly spoke to the girl next to him..

"Taru , stay with me , and let me take care of you .. Please ! I am sorry about before .. I I just wasn't expecting the feelings I started to have for you , but I shouldn't have left you alone ... I should've stayed with you...If I had this wouldn't have happened..."

"This time I know it isn't a good idea Takeo ... "

"Look I know you still don't trust me , and I don't blame you , but I will prove it too you, that I will stay..."

" We will take things a bit at a time, okay .. Just think of it as payback for me dragging you through this hell and after forcing you to that boring party of mine .. K?"

"You don't owe me anything , but I guess since your so stubborn then I can't stop you huh?"

" No .. But I'd rather you be willing in this though.."

"Fine ...Although you have to take back the ring , just in case .. I won't won't to mess up such a beautiful ring ..."

"Keep it , it'll give you something to look forward to , as I don't see myself giving it to anyone else."

"Selling yourself short aren't we?"

"Not at all , I just know what I want.."

"So where are we , I don't remember being here?"

"A hotel for now , but I need some help finding a new place tommorro .. Will you help me?"

"Don't ya think thats a little fast ?"

"What !Asking for a friends help?"

" Uh huh .. Yea , and the next thing you'll tell me that you want me to come stay with you..."

"You know since you are going to help me decorate the place . It wouldn't be a bad idea..."

"Takeo!"

"Okay yes I want you to stay with me .. How else am I going to prove it to you without having you near , and the frosting on the cake is that I won't have to worry about how you are doing , because I have you right here with me .."

"Go to sleep before I .. I don't now what yet , but I will find something painful .."

"Okay goodnight ..."

Once Taru knew that Takeo was indeed asleep still after she jarred the bed when she woke from another nightmare , the woman slipped from her bed , and started a bath . As soon as she was settled within the warm water , and her eyes closed , minutes later Taru was reawaked with the same horrid image tearing her from sleep.. Tears fell from her eyes , and the pain became too much , as she had soon reached within her pocket to grab a sharp metal piece from her jeans .. Within her teary gaze , Taru sliced across her arms quickly to gain the release she needed , as she started to feel numb once again...Sliding back against the back of the tub as she began to feel to be able to sleep , Taru allowed herself to close her eyes once more , as in the back of her mind she thought she absentmindedly heard the door crash open , and her being lifted from the tub..

A short time later finding herself in the same room with machine's sharing it with her , as she opened her eyes she found the source of the pressure on her hand , and finding it to be a hand , Takeo's . Doctors came in and out of the motel room , and although she couldn't quite hear to what was being said she knew it was about her.. Takeo seemed to be talking , at least his mouth was moving but no sound was leaving his lips..In a rasp not like her own Taru spoke..

"Takeo?"

"Taru ! " Takeo yelled desperately ,as his arms found their way around her tightly ..

" Don't ever think about doing that to me again, do you hear me woman !You fucking scared the living shit out of me ! Damn you ! "

" How ?"

"Sweety , we'll get to that , but you gotta promise me to keep it between us ..We are still going to look at houses , and if I were you I'd be glad I brought my ! Now your stuck with me , with no way of ever escaping me wench , and don't bother trying because I'll know where you'll live !So if I were you before we look at countless pictures , I would sleep ...Oh yea some of our old members from group wanted to know where we planned to join a new group so they could switch .. I guess we are the life of the party " Takeo joked, then kissing her on the forehead ..

"Doubt it .. Fine I will sleep .. "

" K I'll wake you up in a few hours so we can get started.."

"Whatever.."

While she slept on his lap , Takeo had used the time to look at some places , and smirking the whole time cause of the knowlegde he knew , something for now she did not. Finding a few that he liked , as Takeo was talking to someof the friends within their old group..After a while , as he heard her sleeping softly the man felt sleepy for some reason , and it was most likely of the stress , worrying about the wench in his arms..

"Your mine now Taru , and I'll never let you go.."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Unrelenting

~ Chapter Six~

A Surprise For Takeo

By Inuyashas Youkai

As Takeo slept soundly with his woman snuggled up against his chest , and his arms wrapped around her protectively , combined with the soft calming that only ever was provided by the girls scent . Although the end result was that it was the first time that he had dreamt about anything since he was a kid, but unfortunately the dream he had wasn't necessarily a good one.. No , it was pretty bad , to him hell couldn't even compare to what disaster he found once he had closed his eyes .

It was of a man , well sort of , as long as you hadn't counted some of his otherworldly qualities , But as far as the man dreaming knew this man was supposed to be him, because he had dreams about him when he was younger. Though the one he saw behind his closed eyelids looked more like a half dog , half human, wearing red, and had silver hair for the most part that hung down past his ass. It wasn't what concerned him too much , for it was a fucking dream , well that idea got shot out the window ,once he saw a woman , and one that reminded him of Taru , just dressed differently , but what had scared him was what he had seen next, it was of the one's he dreamed about , about how they had died.

Throwing himself up quickly, without thinking that Taru was still on him , and unfortunately rousing her , but luckily she was able to find sleep once more.. Panting heavily , attempting to catch his breath in order to calm his racing heart rate, as the man tried to think of happy thoughts , and failing miserably. It was odd , to see yourself in a different life , and somehow know it was you, but was a totally separate thing altogether for his sights to include your girlfriend in his nightmare's too , it was a unacceptable torment to dream about the death of the one you love , when you had already observed the too many close calls in real life.

While Taru slept peacefully, incoherent whispers fell from her lips, as he noticed her lips move slighty , and so out of curiosity , Takeo leaned in closer to see what had the silly girl been talking about now in her sleep. Although , when Takeo had , it wasn't expected for him to hear the words he had , especially that particular name , and as shocked as he had been , the man knew what she had said , it was exactly what he thought she had...

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the name of the dog person from within his dreams , and while she may have been asleep when she said then , to hear that name from her lips made him hesitant to know how she knew it , and how she came to know them, Unless.. The only way for Taru to know anything about Inuyasha would be that she, as a reincarnation had to have been there at the time when he was still existing , when Takeo had been the hanyou, but that was simply ,well almost impossible , because it had happened to him.

' Maybe I shouldn't be surprised .. I mean maybe it was one of the reasons that I had felt drawn to Taru in the first place ..Could it be that Taru, was Inuyasha's Kagome?' Takeo then shook his head dismissing it as pure coincidence , and wishful thinking that it would be so , but if that had ...

Upon that last thought mulling around within his head , Taru had begun to awaken , so to prove his point in his mind that he was wrong , Takeo thought that he would mess with her a bit , unfortunately when he had , she hadn't been awake fully , and in the end gotten proven wrong with a bang when a strange necklace appeared around his neck , slamming him to the ground with two words..

Sit Boy!

"Takeo !" Taru cried worriedly.

"Urrgh! What the hell was that for Taru ? Are ya trying to kill me ?" Takeo glared spitefully towards Taru ...

" I am so sorry .. I don't know what happened .. One minute I was sleeping , and the next well your screaming at me ! What in the hell did I do anyway!" Taru asked with tears in her eyes .

"This ! " Takeo rose quickly to face her , and with his fingers lifted the necklace to show it to her , encouraging a rather shocked gasp from Taru..

"Where did you get that ! " Taru yelled back suspiciously ..

"Where do you think , Kagome , from you wench!" Takeo spat back at her without realizing the words that flew out from his mouth ..

"Kagome ! Who in the hell is Kagome , and who gave you Inuyasha's necklace !"

" Taru , its okay .. Calm down , and I will explain.. As it would seem that we are connected in more ways than I had originally thought , sit down.."

"Fine ! " Taru plopped back down on the bed , and patiently waited until the man in front of her spoke ..

" Look, ever since I was a child I had dreamt of both Inuyasha , and when I met you I then started to see Kagome in my dreams .. I can't tell you exactly what it means , but only say what I think it does , and you being able to make me sit like Kagome had done to Inuyasha proves it . You are Kagome to Inuyasha , as you are to me , my Taru. I don't know how or why this has happened but it seems that I was able to complete Inuyasha's promise to find you again. I am only surprised to know who Inuyasha is but not Kagome .."

"I dreamt of Inuyasha since I was a little girl , and then soon his presence became almost like a imaginary friend , until I grew up , and then the only time I would see him was when I was asleep, but I never saw Kagome .. I wonder why?"

"I don't know ... I wish I did, but it's okay maybe in time you will , and if not it doesn't matter because I have found you .. My love of two life times.."

' I still want to know why Taru doesn't remember herself , but recalls me in the past like it was nothing , did something happen that neither Inuyasha , or myself for that matter wasn't aware of , before or after the wish was made ?'

TBC...


End file.
